Kebahagiaanku Itu Kamu
by crypticyellow
Summary: "Ia hancur? Tidak mungkin, karena dirinya sendiri telah hancur sejak lama. Ia hanya boneka kosong. Tanpa jiwa. Dan kini ia hanya ingin menghilang selamanya. Naruto duduk kembali sambil menuliskan pesan yang nantinya mungkin akan membantu sisa dari kehadirannya didunia ini. Ia akan pergi selamanya. "


"Just want to say : "Happy Reading :))"

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : typo(s), AU, OOC, banyak kata yang ngebingungin, gaje, alur ga nyambung

WARNING!

" Just leave this story if you dislike :) "

Summary :

"Ia hancur? Tidak mungkin, karena dirinya sendiri telah hancur sejak lama.

Ia hanya boneka kosong. Tanpa jiwa. Dan kini ia hanya ingin menghilang selamanya.

Naruto duduk kembali sambil menuliskan pesan yang nantinya mungkin akan membantu sisa dari kehadirannya didunia ini.

Ia akan pergi selamanya. "

Setiap manusia selalu ingin diakui keberadaannya. Setiap manusia selalu ingin bisa diterima apa adanya dan tidak di anggap rendah. Setiap manusia selalu ingin sukses dalam mencapai impiannya. Setiap manusia selalu ingin memiliki kebagahagiaan. Setiap orang ingin selalu memiliki kepercayaan terhadap kebahagian seorang manusia itu adalah bisa saling mencintai dan dicintai.

Namun ketika semua hal tersebut di direnggut. Hilang. dari kehidupan.

Maka manusia itu akan hidup bagai sebuah boneka yang hanya memiliki satu tujuan.

Tujuan untuk membalas setiap hal yang telah hilang dari kehidupannya, tanpa ingin memiliki kembali apa yang telah hilang tersebut.

Karena manusia itu telah menjadi boneka dengan hati yang dingin. Kosong. Tertutup.

Berjuang dari kecil untuk menahan diri bermanja dengan sang ibu. Berjuang dari kecil menahan kesedihan ketika melihat bagaimana kerja keras sang ibu tercinta untuk bisa memenuhi kebutuhan dirinya, meskipun mereka tetap hidup dalam keadaan yang serba kekurangan. Menahan diri menjadi anak yang mandiri tanpa menunjukkan bagaimana ia merindukan sosok sang ayah yang sudah pergi kesurga. Menahan diri sejak kecil perasaan emosi ketika dirinya selalu penuh dengan hinaan yang dilontarkan oleh teman sekolah dan keluarga disekitarnya tinggal. Hal itu masih bisa ia terima. Uzumaki Naruto masih bisa menerima hal tersebut asalkan sang ibu masih ada disisinya dan selalu menyemangati dirinya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan selalu membisikkan "anakku adalah anak yang terhebat yang diberikan Tuhan dalam kehidupan ku ini.. ibu mengasihimu Naru."

Namun batas penerimaannya akan kesedihan, penderitaan dan penghinaan ini telah musnah. Sirna. Hilang. ketika sang ibu pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Tidak ada yang mau menolongnya ketika ia meminta pertolongan untuk bisa membawa sang ibu kerumah sakit ketika ia menemukkannya pingsan di depan rumah.

Sekarang hatinya dingin. Kosong. Tertutup. menatap nanar ke makam yang menjadi tempat ibunya beristirahat tanpa dirinya. Matanya telah lelah menangis. Hatinya telah lelah menjerit. Pikirannya telah lelah menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya kini telah sendiri. Dan kini dirinya harus tinggal di panti asuhan karena peraturan pemerintah yang tidak mengizinkan anak dibawah umur untuk tinggal sendiri.

Kini dirinya telah berubah menjadi boneka. Menuntut tercapainya satu tujuan untuk menjadi orang sukses dan akan membalaskan dendam akan penghinaan yang ia dan ibunya terima selama ini. Kali ini dia akan berada di atas mereka.

Belajar dengan sangat keras demi meraih beasiswa selama masa sekolahnya. Bekerja tanpa kenal lelah demi mengumpulkan uang. Teman? ia tidak peduli!. Kekasih? ia tidak butuh. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah uang dan kekuasaan yang akan diraih dan dia banggakan kepada sang ibu. Menghukum mereka dengan membalikkan keadaan adalah cara terbaik dalam membalas dendam.

Tuhan mendengarnya. Ia diberikan kesempatan memenangkan lomba membangun perusahaan baru dengan modal yang minim. Perusahaannya berkembang menjadi perusahaan terbesar ke 5 se-Jepang. Ia sukses!, Ia memiliki uang!, Ia berkuasa! dan ia memastikan untuk tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang-orang yang dulu menghinanya bisa bekerja di perusahaannya. Bahkan ia membangun rumah mewah di tempat rumah gubuknya dahulu. setiap orang disana menunduk malu setiap kali melihatnya.

Uzumaki Naruto sekarang puas. Dendamnya terbalaskan. Hidupnya kini sempurna.

Namun kebahagiaannya sekarang hilang. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia harus merasakan kehilangan.

Dia dikalahkan. Dia dihancurkan. Dia akan kembali masa itu. Masa penuh dengan kesedihan karena menjadi orang yang tidak memiliki uang.

Tidak! Dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya kembali ke masa lalu!

Tidak ada yang boleh mengambil kebahagiaannya! Tidak!

Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!

Jika ia harus hancur, lebih baik ia meninggalkan dunia ini dengan penuh harga diri yang sudah ia bangun.

"Aaarrrghhh...!" Uzumaki Naruto terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Mimpi tentang masa lalunya yang kelam. Mimpi yang lama telah terkubur didalam ingatannya. Mimpi yang harusnya tidak pernah muncul lagi.

"Uzumaki-San, anda baik-baik saja? Perlu saya panggilkan dokter tuan?" Sang sekretaris kepercayaannya Inuzuka Kiba gelisah melihat wajah persdir Uzumaki Corp ini pucat.

"Apa aku tertidur di kantor lagi Kiba? Pukul berapa pertemuan kita dengan perusahaan sialan yang telah mengambil alih perusahaan ini?" Naruto merapihkan meja kerjanya sambil memilih bahan rapat yang akan dibahas nantinya.

"Ya. Dan anda terlihat pucat saat ini. Anda masih punya waktu 1 jam lagi tuan, perlu saya memanggil dokter kemari tuan?"

"Tidak perlu Kiba. Oh, kau lupa untuk memanggilku Naruto. Kau diijinkan untuk memanggilku begitu Kiba.." Naruto memijit pelipis matanya yang terasa pusing. "Aku akan bersiap-siap dulu, bisa kah kau pesankan sarapan untukku? dan obat sakit kepala?"

"Makan siang kalau bisa dikatakan, ini sudah pukul 11.45 Naru.. Untuk pertama kalinya kau tertidur seperti mayat.."

"Mungkin aku berencana seperti itu Kiba, jika segalanya menjadi lebih buruk.." gumam Naruto dengan suara pelan sambil menatap nanar ke luar jendela kantornya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Naru. Kau harus yakin itu." ujar Kiba bergegas pergi untuk menyiapkan segalanya.

Ruang Rapat Uzumaki Corp (01.10 PM)

"Mereka terlambat! Kiba, bisa kau pastikan mereka datang? " Naruto semakin emosi merasa disepelekan, karena tidak on timenya kedatangan mereka dalam rapat penting ini.

"Mereka sudah di loby Naru, Sakura memberitahu ku bahwa mereka sudah tiba."

"Ck. Orang yang tidak menepati waktu tidak bisa dipercaya!"

"Sabarlah. Mereka datang Naru."

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Dua orang memasuki ruang rapat. Yang berjalan didepan merupakan pimpinan Uchiha Sasuke dengan model rambut aneh berwarna reven, sedangkan yang satunya merupakan sekretarisnya Nara Shikamaru, berambut layaknya nanas dan menampilkan wajah malas.

"Selamat datang. Silahkan duduk. Apa jam pertemuan kita salah? hingga saya harus menunggu?" Naruto bangkit berdiri dan menyambut mereka dengan wajah datar dan pandangan yang menusuk. Menunjukkan rasa terusik dan peperangan.

"Saya minta maaf Naru-Chan, kami membeli ini sebagai hadiah untuk mu.." Sasuke menjabat tangan Naruto dengan senyum terbaiknya -senyum yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan- dan menyerahkan bungkusan berisi coklat.

"Uzumaki. Panggil saya Uzumaki. Uchiha-San." Naruto merasa risih dengan tindakan sok akrab sang rival.

"Apa nama Naru dilarang diucapkan? saya rasa tidak masalah, karena sebentar lagi perusahaan ini akan saya ambil alih dan anda akan bekerja bersama saya. Jika memenuhi syarat tentunya." Mata Sasuke memandang serius langsung ke mata Naruto.

"Eehem.. Saya akan menjelaskan. Perusahaan ini bisa berdiri karena Naruto memenangkan perlombaan yang didukung oleh perusahaan Uchiha Corp. Dan menurut perjanjian, perusahaan ini bisa diambil alih oleh Uchiha Corp. tetapi dengan catatan Naruto tetap menjadi pemimpinnya." Kiba memulai bahan rapat yang akan disepakati kedua belah pihak saat ini.

"Syarat apa maksud anda Uchiha-San?" Naruto memandang nanar kearah tumpukan kertas yang ada diatas meja. Syarat? Apapun syarat yang akan Uchiha ini katakan pasti ia tidak akan memenuhinya. Naruto tau semua orang kaya -sejak lahir- pasti akan memandang rendah dirinya, ia tidak berpendidikan setara universitas, ia tidak berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Jadi apapun syaratnya ia tahu ini hanyalah basa basi untuk menyingkirkannya.

"Syarat yang sangat mudah. Saya akan menjelaskannya. Tapi tidak disini, saya sudah memesan tempat untuk makan malam jam 7 di Hotel Konoha. Pertemuan ini selesai." Ujar Sasuke sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Silahkan dibaca dokumen perjanjian baru ini Uzumaki-San. Kami permisi dulu. Selamat siang" Shikamaru menyerahkan dokumen ke tangan Kiba.

"Uchiha-San, apapun perubahan perjanjian ini saya pastikan posisi anda tetap aman. Saya akan menyerahkan segalanya kepada anda." Naruto memandang nanar ke arah punggung Sasuke.

"Hn. Kita bicarakan ini nanti malam Naru." Sasuke keluar ruangan tanpa menoleh.

...

"Naru.. Apa maksudmu kau akan menyerahkan segalanya? apa kau tidak berniat untuk tetap berusaha mengambil hak milikmu?" Kiba merasa emosi melihat bosnya yang kini diam tanpa mendiskusikan segala rencananya. Heey..Kiba masih berstatus sekretarisnya kan?

"Semuanya akan sia-sia saja Kiba.. ! Apapun syarat yang diajukan aku pasti tidak akan mampu, aku bisa seperti ini adalah karena kerja kerasku bukan karena syarat apapun! Kau lihat bagaimana dia datang dan pergi sesukanya?" Naruto meluapkan segala emosi yang berkecamuk di dadanya.

"Kita akan tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya nanti malam Naru. Kau istirahatlah dahulu. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti." Kiba berusaha tenang memahami situasi bosnya saat ini. Ia hanya berharap segala akan kembali normal. Ia suka bos dan perusahaan ini. Hanya bosnya lah yang mau mempekerjakan dirinya yang tidak tamat sma. Hanya bosnya inilah yang membuatnya sanggup memenuhi kebutuhan keluarganya saat ini.

"Tidak perlu Kiba.. Kau pergilah mewakili aku kesana, aku akan berusaha agar kau dan karyawan lainnya tidak di ganti nantinya." Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursi empuk kantornya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengabarkanmu. Tolong pastikan ponselmu bisa dihubungi Naru." Kiba berjalan keluar ruangan untuk memberikan bosnya privasi dalam memikirkan permasalahannya saat ini. Ia yakin bosnya pasti akan mampu menghadapi permasalahan ini.

"Kiba.. Tolong pastikan tidak ada yang menggangguku. Jika ada yang ingin bertemu bilang saja aku sedang tidak ada."

"Baiklah."

...

Sudah berjam-jam lamanya ia duduk tanpa melakukan apapun diruangan kantornya yang sepi dan telah terkunci. Pandangan dan pikirannya kosong. Ia seperti boneka yang sudah tidak layak, harus dibuang. Sekali lagi ketidakadilan menghampirinya. Mengambil segala miliknya. Kali ini tidak ada lagi alasannya untuk berjuang. Dendam sudah terbalaskan. Kini ia hanya ingin hidup dengan baik. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Ia tidak mau kembali ini menjadi jauh lebih buruk.

Naruto bangkit berdiri mengambil dokumen beserta bungkusan coklat dan melemparkannya ke tong sampah lalu membakarnya. Api membakar, menghancurkan segalanya.

Ia hancur? Tidak mungkin, karena dirinya sendiri telah hancur sejak lama.

Ia hanya boneka kosong. Tanpa jiwa. Dan kini ia hanya ingin menghilang selamanya.

Naruto duduk kembali sambil menuliskan pesan yang nantinya mungkin akan membantu sisa dari kehadirannya didunia ini.

Ia akan pergi selamanya.

Naruto duduk dengan tenang menghadap jendela dan menyayat pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia ingin pergi perlahan-lahan. Ia ingin mengingat betapa indah gemerlap malam yang dilihatnya dari atas ruangan kantornya. Sakit dipergelangan tangannya hanya untuk mengingat betapa dahulu dia lebih menderita dan perlahan sakit itu akan menghilang bersama dengan dirinya.

-_-"

mau bikin kisah pendek..tp gag berhasil..

maaf yaa..

jangan salahkan saya jika ceritanya aneh..hehehee

dilanjutkan apa gag ini cerita tergantung mood yaa.. (.") \\*ditampar

Terima Kasih sudah mampir dan membacanya ^^


End file.
